What's in a Name?
by droolingfanfemme
Summary: A secret rendevous brings up past, present, and future with one announcement. Short, most likely oneshot. BalAshe


Hey, I haven't written anything in some time, but this popped into my head a few days ago. It's just a ficlet right now, but please have a look.

* * *

The balcony was dark. He quietly switched off his electrocycle and leaned it against the balustrade. With a flourish of a practiced rogue, he rolled off the overhang and landed on his feet below. He congratulated himself.

"Balthier, is that you?" came a whisper from inside.

"Of course. Who else would've made such an entrance?"

A muffled chuckle sounded on the other side of the door. "You may enter, the voice said. Balthier opened the door and slid in side. To the untrained eye, it would seem a strange event, but the two knew each other.

"Your Majesty, it has been some time." He thought about making an obsequious bow, but decided against it.

"There is no need for such formalities," Ashe said.

"Too kind." The queen motioned for him to make himself comfortable, something he had already done. She sat across from him, at a small writing table. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"It has been too long, she said finally. Ashe was lonely, always had been. Taking up the crown and scepter made her loneliness greater. The sky pirate knew she had an uncomfortable sense of eye contact. She stared into his eyes, searching, unrelenting. The gray eyes that pierced any fog. He had missed that.

"Yes it has." He moved like quicksilver, and swept her up in his arms. The pirate's lips found hers. A mutual spark in his heart reignited hers, all over again. A small noise from across the room stopped the pair. Balthier quickly went for his pistol, with out breaking that hypnotic stare, but Ashe's hand held his, the other pulling his face back to hers. A breathless smile appeared. She swallowed hard and whispered. "I have something for you." She stood and tiptoed quietly toward the source of the noise, on the other side of the apartment. For a moment, he saw her differently. Her face was a bit fuller, her gait heavier, her body – well, he'd have to investigate that later.

"I want you," she said bending over something, reaching down, "to meet the Prince of Dalmasca." In her arms was a baby. Tiny hands involuntarily reached for the royal crest she wore. Balthier was stunned. She was a mother.

"Well, he seems nice."

"Balthier, this is your son."

"What?"

"This is your son." Ashe approached him slowly. She cradled the infant against her and touched his face. The boy wrinkled his nose and waved his arms. Balthier regained his senses and looked hard. The child had the thin nose of the Bunansa house. Unmistakable.

"What have you named the boy?"

"I have not yet named him. I cannot without presenting him."

The pirate understood the predicament. "So without a proper father, he cannot be a credible heir?"  
"You and I know his lineage, but others will misdoubt his authenticity. Heir to the throne of Dalmasca."

"Son of a sky thief."

"Prince of the sky," she said thoughtfully.

"Prince of the sky," he repeated. "Ashe, when did this happen?"

"When you last came to me. When this was returned to me." She held up her hand, showing the marriage band Rasler had given. She had once surrendered it as payment. The ring had been returned after her restoration, as well as the pirate's affections.

"One night and you produce an heir?"

"Balthier, be serious. This has put both of us- all three of us- in a precarious position. Our son in next in line for the throne, but since he is not of a complete royal lineage-"

"Isn't he?" the pirate spat coolly.

Ashe blinked. "Is he? Balthier, _is_ he?"

"No," he smiled. "Just the bastard son of a queen and prodigal son of a nobleman."

She returned to the bassinet and put the child down. He mewled piteously. Balthier winced and joined his sudden family. In this light, he saw Ashe's face was tired. Her hands were calloused from the year of adventure, plus her time spent with the Resistance prior to their meeting.

"What's all this about, young man?" he said looking down on his infant son. "Look at your mother; you've exhausted the poor woman. What are we going to do with you?"

Ashe exhaled a soft laugh and placed a hand on Balthier's arm. "If you're going to be Prince of Dalmasca, you'd better straighten up and fly right." His long index finger wiggled in front of the baby's face.

"What will we name him?" Ashe asked.

"I thought you said we couldn't until he's presented."

"His given name, yes, but what will we call him?"

"Well, let's stay away from family names, shall we?" The sky pirate referred to Cidolphus, driven mad by the nethicite and the Occurria. The two looked down on the baby, trying to will a name from it.

"Fran would be useful about now. She's been to several namings. The Viera can pull names from the Mist or somesuch."

"No, it must be only you and I who may use it. Amalia was mine."

"I see. So the name is strictly for usage in cases of coloring on walls, blowing up airships, and resistance movements."

The Queen arched an eyebrow. "Precisely. But what?"

Balthier shrugged. "What is your name, boy?" He closed his eyes. Ashe thought he was coming around to the idea of having a family. He was trying, in actuality, to escape this. He was a young, dashing sky pirate, with the horizon to pursue, as well as women. He wondered if he should tell Fran. He had only known her for seven, eight years now? Nevertheless, the two had proved a worthy pair of treasure hunters. He had the notion she might look nice carrying a Hume child.

"What about Griesh?  
"Griesh?" she repeated warily.

"I think it sounds rather refined, easy enough to say. No need for outlandish spellings, with apostrophes or what have you."

The Queen looked at him, then to their son. "Our Griesh."


End file.
